scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mateo's Christmas Carol
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Mickey's Christmas Carol" Cast *Scrooge McDuck / Ebenezer Scrooge - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Mickey Mouse / Bob Cratchit - Mateo (Elena of Avalor) *Rat and Mole / Collectors for the Poor - Bugs Bunny and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Donald Duck / Fred Honeywell - Cameron (Total Drama) *Goofy / Jacob Marley - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Jiminy Cricket / Ghost of Christmas Past - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Mr. Toad / Fezziwig - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Young Ebenszer Scrooge - Bobby Santiago (The Loud House) *Daisy Duck / Isabelle - Lori Loud (The Loud House) *Willie the Giant / The Ghost of Christmas Present - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Minnie Mouse / Mrs. Cratchit - Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Morty Fieldmouse / Tiny Tim - Clyde McBride (The Loud House) *Freddie Fieldmouse / Peter Cratchit - Miguel Rivera (Coco) *Melody Fieldmouse / Martha Cratchit - Lilo Pelekia (Lilo & Stitch) *Pete / The Ghost of Christmas Future - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Weasel Gravediggers - Stan Woozel and Heff Heffalump (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Cyril Proudbottom - Marty (Madagascar) *The Begger Man - Huckelberry Hound Scenes *Mateo's Christmas Carol - Part 1 Opening/"Oh what a Merry Christmas Day"/Ebenezer Merlin *Mateo's Christmas Carol - Part 2 Cameron Nephew/Bugs Bunny and Porky Pig/End of the Day *Mateo's Christmas Carol - Part 3 Ebenezer Merlin Meets Jack Skellington's Ghost *Mateo's Christmas Carol - Part 4 The First of Christmas Spirit *Mateo's Christmas Carol - Part 5 The Second of Christmas Spirit *Mateo's Christmas Carol - Part 6 The Third of Christmas Spirit *Mateo's Christmas Carol - Part 7 The End of Life/Finale ("Oh What a Merry Christmas Day Reprise") *Mateo's Christmas Carol - Part 8 End Credits Movie used *Mickey's Christmas Carol Clip used *The Sword in the Stone *Elena of Avalor *Looney Tunes *Total Drama Revenge of the Island *The Nightmare Before Christmas *A Bug's Life *Pinocchio *The Loud House *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *TaleSpin *Coco *Lilo & Stitch *Rock-A-Doodle *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Madagascar *The Huckleberry Hound Show Gallery Merlin-the-sword-in-the-stone-12.5.jpg|Merlin as Scrooge McDuck / Ebenezer Scrooge Mateo.jpg|Mateo as Mickey Mouse / Bob Cratchit Bugs Bunny in the Bugs Bunny Shorts.jpg|Bugs Bunny Porky-pig-1.jpg|and Porky Pig as Rat and Mole / Collectors for the Poor Cameron TDROTI.png|Cameron as Donald Duck / Fred Honeywell JackSkellington.png|Jack Skellington as Goofy / Jacob Marley Flik.jpg|Flik as Jiminy Cricket / Ghost of Christmas Past Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg|Geppetto as Mr. Toad / Fezziwig Loudhouse-character-thumbnail-bobby-550X510.png|Bobby Santiago as Young Ebenszer Scrooge Lori Loud.png|Lori Loud as Daisy Duck / Isabelle Baloo in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Baloo as Willie the Giant / The Ghost of Christmas Present Elena character.png|Elena as Minnie Mouse / Mrs. Cratchit The Loud House Clyde McBride Nickelodeon.png|Cylde McBride as Morty Fieldmouse / Tiny Tim Miguel Rivera Coco.png|Miguel Rivera as Freddie Fieldmouse / Peter Cratchit Lilo in Lilo & Stitch.jpg|Lilo Pelekia as Melody Fieldmouse / Martha Cratchit The Grand Duke of Owls.jpg|The Grand Duke of Owls as Pete / The Ghost of Christmas Future Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump.jpg|Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump as Weasel Gravediggers Marty-madagascar-23836394-400-300.jpg|Marty as Cyril Proudbottom Huckleberry Hound.png|Huckleberry Hound as The Begger Man Category:Uranimated18 Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol Spoofs Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs